Un momento fugas
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Este es uno de mis fics favoritos, de mi personaje favorito, espero les guste


UN MOMENTO FUGAS

Por: XelliMetallium

_En un momento como este creo que es inevitable recordar todo lo que he vivido, no considero que fue de lo mejor pero por lo menos hice lo posible por que valiera la pena._

_Cuando solo era un niño decidí buscar un verdadero hogar, un lugar lleno de afecto al cual llamar así, poco tiempo después conocí a mi maestro, Chin, nunca olvidare las palabras que me dijo ese día: "bienvenido a casa".Pero ese gusto me duro apenas unos meses hasta que tuve poderes psíquicos y simplemente Chin nos incursiono en un nuevo viaje; de nuevo me quede sin un hogar... pero ahora ya no estaba solo, tenía a alguien que me apreciaba y me daba afecto._

_El momento más importante de mi existencia fue cuando la conocí, ella fue mi razón para vivir...y es mi razón para morir. Permanecerá siempre en mi memoria aquel instante en que entro en mi vida, justo cuando me dijo con amabilidad su nombre: "Athena Asamiya"; su melodioso nombre era perfecto ante su belleza y sus ideales de justicia, por eso yo la considero una verdadera diosa. El amor más grande y glorioso nació en mi corazón, lo supe desde que la mire a los ojos y percibí un calor interno que me invadía, lo constate con el pasar del tiempo, la necesidad de estar a su lado, la felicidad que me brindaba con su sola sonrisa y su manera de ser tan buena y bondadosa... es la mujer perfecta, tanto que yo no soy merecedor de ser su amado..._

_Recuerdo que siempre la ayude en lo que estuviera a mi alcance, al principio solo atrapábamos criminales menores y luego con los torneos de pelea, inclusive fui el guitarrista de su grupo, ella tiene una voz sublime... ¿será que la amo tanto que todo en ella me parece maravilloso? ...deberían estar ciegos para no ver las cientos de virtudes que ella tiene, espero que encuentre a su persona especial, aquella por la que tenga tal afecto como yo por ella. En realidad me dolió sobre manera la primera vez que me rechazó, no se que me daba la esperanza de que me aceptara como su novio ya que fue muy clara cuando me aclaro sus sentimientos por mi, pero el solo ser como su hermano no era suficiente; en su momento no me lo dijo pero después me contó que quería a alguien en especial ...ella lloró ya que él de ninguna manera la correspondía, empeorando solo las cosas resulto ser el novio de una de sus amigas, apoyándose en mi desahogó todo eso, se que me lo dijo como si se lo contara a su hermano, así que no pude menos que entenderla y darle aliento comportándome como tal. Aun cuando era yo su "hermano" la amaba y no perdería la oportunidad de hacérselo saber, por esa razón nuca deje de intentarlo y trataba de ganarme su amor; más de una vez acabe ridiculizándome pero por lo menos la hacía reír un rato, eso era una satisfacción pasajera, pero era reconfortante saber que la hacía feliz aun cuando no fuera de la manera en que yo lo deseaba._

_Otra persona importante para mi fue Bao, con su simpatía y el cariño tan grande que nos tiene, en cierto modo se párese mucho a ella en su manera de ser, podría decirse que nos apreció desde que el maestro dijo que éramos su familia, creo esto ya que el niño siempre quiso una familia, en eso se parece a mi ...su tesoro mas grande somos nosotros, espero que se encuentre bien..._

_Pensar en ambos me ase recordar felicidad y tristeza, en más de una ocasión casi me quedo solo, ¿me pregunto si ahora estaré siendo injusto con ellos? ...no los culpare si me odian por esto que he hecho. Sufrí mucho cuando ella quedo atrapada y estaba apunto de ser aplastada, el solo imaginar eso me dio la fuerza para lograr salvarla, fue un suceso inexplicable, aun mas extraño es que me acabara de volver a pasar justo ase unos minutos, al ver su vida en peligro no tuve mas opción que aguantar una batalla con Yagami, de no ser por ese poder oculto no habría podido aguantar tanto. Me avergoncé mucho el día que Bao se expuso por nosotros, yo soy su "hermano" mayor, era mi cobardía lo que no me dejo reaccionar en ese momento, él siendo solo un niño casi da su vida, realmente no pude menos que hacer lo imposible por ayudarlo, desde ese entonces creo que nos hemos unido más...solo espero que cuide mucho de Athena y del maestro, es todo un guerrero mi hermanito, por eso le confió lo que más aprecio._

_La muerte del soldado en batalla es la más honorable, dando la vida valerosamente por defender sus ideales, yo padezco ahora por defender a mi diosa y mi familia...todo fue tan rápido, en un segundo Iori enloqueció por completo mientras combatía con Robert en un torneo, no se supo que ocasiono tal cosa, de inmediato ataco de una manera por de más brutal y salvaje a se pobre hombre; Athena como siempre trato de hacer prevalecer la paz y la justicia, de las gradas en las que nos encontrábamos ella salto hasta la plataforma de combate, como ella muchos de los participantes del torneo se unieron a modo de controlar a Iori, a un sin mucho éxito con la ausencia de Kyo. Estaba yo por saltar tras de Athena pero mi maestro me detuvo, dijo que esa pelea no me correspondía, junto con la multitud del lugar comenzamos a salir, pero no me quedaría sin hacer nada, en un arranque de ira por la impotencia tome a Bao del brazo y se lo di al maestro, le grite que lo sacara ya que él también quería ir a la pelea, Chin no me contesto nada a diferencia de Bao que empezó a tratar de escaparse y me decía que no lo dejara, aun así lo ignore y seguí mi carrera donde Athena. El lugar estaba casi vació cuando llegue, al parecer Iori había dejado mal heridos a muchos, mi poder exploto cuando la golpeo, Athena quedo inconsciente ya que se pego al caer, podría jurar que me teleporte en ese instante, pelee desesperadamente pero yo mismo sabía que no saldría bien de esto, ya con múltiples laceraciones el golpe fatal fue cuando me enterró su mano; no supe quien pero me puso junto a mi Athena en un lugar seguro, desde aquí puedo ver las nubes pasar como pasa una vida...creo que este es uno de los momentos en que pienso con mucha elocuencia, ya comienzo a perder la sensación de dolor al igual que el sabor de la sangre, aun puedo escuchar a Yuri, esta llorando desconsolada aun costado mió donde ya ase el italiano, odiaría ver de esa manera a Athena, solo por eso me alegro de que este inconsciente, se que estará bien... el pasar de los segundos se me hace eterno, solo quiero descansar sabiendo que su amor no era para mi, pero pude ayudarla...ahora que lo pienso desde que me di cuenta que la amaba inmensamente sabía que Athena era la mujer por la que acabaría sacrificándome para que ella viviera. _

_Ya no tengo la fuerza para continuar respirando, pero are mi ultimo esfuerzo ya que mi fugas deseo es verla, llevarme la imagen de esa bella mujer a la que jamás dejare de querer... me encantaría decirle que la amo una vez más pero se que ya es hora y le agradezco tanto; esto no significa que la abandonó siempre la cuidare, veré siempre por mi familia y por ella, por mi Athena...mi diosa Athena..._


End file.
